


Sue Perkins  is unsure

by beckysue



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue/pseuds/beckysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sue Perkins thinks she has a crush Giles Coren while Giles is on medication for some reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sue Perkins  is unsure

Sue has been unsure of herself lately and she has been trying to come up with reasons why she goes through a list in her mind and one thing sticks out it was Giles of course. She has been hanging out with him lately it was his fault sue says to herself at this point in time she was still in bed it was 1 pm she started to realise she started to feel angry with herself thinking she had missed something importance. She started to relax as she found out it was the weekend a thought of leaving the house was in her mind but she didn’t want to go by herself so she called Giles while the phone was ringing she started to have the thoughts of Giles again and suddenly a deep voice had interrupted her thoughts “hello who is this” it was Giles. It's just me Sue would you like to go to the pub the dunk cat “ she hope he would take the offer “ isn’t a bit too early for that “ a confused Giles replies “ never we are not drinking the dunk cat was the first place that came into my mind and you have no choice in this meet me there at 2 pm. It was five minutes past two when she arrived she looked around for Giles and saw him sitting at the table in the corner all the at the back of the pub she walked up to him she is swears he had gave her a funny look but she had shook it from her mind “ hi are you doing well “ Giles didn’t replied but he did have a worried look on his face “ Giles what's wrong everything alight .Giles spoke in a small voice “ I know what is going on “ a creepy smile was on Giles face Sue panicked she had a strange sensation in her body she felt like she was dying she had to get out of there she left without saying goodbye. She held back the tears as soon as she shut the door she was about to turn her legs had given way she landed on the floor the tears came flying out of her eyes she tried to stop but the tears was pouring out of here eyes for 2 hours. After they had stop she went into her kitchen to get something to eat after all of that she had decided to go to bed and start again in the morning. What she didn’t know was Giles was trying to phone her but he had no luck he would of tried to explain why he was acting that way he was on medication. He didn't know why the only thing he had known about them is that they have very bad side effects he didn't even try to explain he wished he did he didn’t like to see Sue upset but he couldn’t be arsed to think about it any more later that day he was checking out Sue’s twitter page and saw that she was in the dunk cat so Giles raced there only to find out that his wife Mary was there talking to sue he couldn't believe his eyes surely he had to find out what they was talking about he watched as their heads turn to look at him both of their faces turn from a normal expressions to a shocked one. “Giles what are you doing here I was just telling sue about why you were acting that way ” Mary just about got her words out “ I have been telling Sue about your medication and how they effect your behaviour” Giles was in no mood to listen without a second though he said “ I know all I want to do is say is that I know someone’s little secret” in a spit second Sue’s face went from calm to horror she spoke as if she had saw a ghost “ Giles what do you mean” “you know what I mean he replied in a cold voice there was silence for five minutes before Mary gave Giles a evil look and she got out of her chair and grabbed Giles by the arm and stormed out forcing Giles to go with her. Later that evening sue had fallen into a confused sate of mind and was even more unsure of herself was she so lonely that she would turn to men instead of women she thought to herself and why of all men did she have to choose Giles. He can be a bit of a arseshole when he wants to be but she couldn't help but be in love with him she worries that Mary will find out about this but what sue doesn't that she ready knows it and she thinks it's cute Sue has had ought to give her brain a rest and was about to go to bed when she heard her phone off she wasn't in the mood to talk until she found out who it was still she wasn't sure if she had wanted to talk to Giles but what did she have to lose “hi Giles are you feeling any better I know you are not yourself lately” “ I know sue I an really sorry I don't know what has gotten into me is there a chance that we can still be friends” Giles asks “are course it does” sue says she finely had a peace of mind. After the phone call she could finely go to bed happy By the time she had made it to the pub her phone has started ringing it turns out it was a women by the name of Anna Richardson who was hoping to meet up with sue she was feeling lucky so she had said yes she asked where Anna was turns out she was in the same pub she walked in hoping she was still up for a talk Anna was standing by the bar she turned her head spotting Sue by the door she had called to her Sue had notices her and walked over and started talking about everything after a hour or so Anna has asked Sue if she would like to go on a date sue was more than happy to say yes as she walked home sue had noticed the thoughts of Giles was gone hopefully they will be gone forever


End file.
